This invention relates generally to a loud speaker system and more particularly to a speaker support system for use in a new or existing conventional suspended ceiling, which system includes an integral t-shaped flange to thereby facilitate installation of the system.
Suspended ceilings are typically constructed of a suspended metal grid, the grid having ceiling grid openings into which acoustic tiles or panels are assembled to create the ceiling. Often it is desired to include a speaker system within the ceiling. The customary procedure for installing a speaker into an acoustic tile ceiling includes cutting a hole in a tile and mounting the speaker therein. This is a time consuming and often difficult procedure that results in the speaker being clearly visible in the ceiling.
Attempts have been made to provide alternative support systems. Unfortunately, due to the complexity of these systems, they tend to be costly to manufacture, complicated to assemble and thus timely and expensive to install. These systems often require multiple or intricate cuts to the ceiling tile and/or consist of multiple piece supports that must be assembled during installation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a loud speaker support system that is quickly and easily manufactured and installed into a new or existing suspended ceiling.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a speaker support system that can be easily adapted to mount a variety of speaker types and sizes including both music and pager systems, for example.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a speaker support system that is visually integrated into a new or existing suspended ceiling.